


euro

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boredom, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Evak, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Doubt, Travel, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak feels like the monotony of their relationship is going to destroy him and Even, unless they change something drastically (or maybe not...)---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	euro

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a bitch dhasjkd not the best one, but anyways i wanted to explore the idea of Evak getting tired of the monotony of their relationship and trying to do something to save it

You know, it's a free world

You can leave when you wanna

Take the money and run, run, run with me

Free way, it's a free world

You can leave when you wanna

Take the money and run, run, run with me

Who are you when I'm not around

Who are you when I'm not around

White lies, you've been working all the time

Need to cool you down

I've been on the sidelines and I watch you fall apart

[Euro - Ryan Beatty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT2pRoQ7JQQ)

 

Isak sighed as he opened the door of his apartment. The muscles of his back hurt due to being sitting in the same position for several hours, writing a report for his boss.

“Hei,” Even said from the kitchen when he heard the door closing. He didn’t even look up.

Isak took his jacket off and approached his boyfriend. “Long day?” Even asked, to which Isak shrugged as he poured himself a cup of wine. “Boring. As usual. You?”

“Same. I’m cooking pasta.”

Isak nodded, too busy looking through the window. “I’m tired. Do you mind if we go to bed afterwards?”

Even shrugged, although Isak could see the disappointment in his eyes. “Of course not, baby.”

 

Six years of relationship, five of them living together, had certainly had an effect. A bad one. With their jobs and schedules, it had all been reduced to monotony. They barely had sex anymore. They used to make love more than three times a week, sometimes twice a day. Now they’re lucky if they manage to have a quickie before bed once a week: whenever Isak wants to, Even is tired, and when Even is horny, Isak is too exhausted. Isak had actually faked orgasms. They even tried to spice things up in bed by adding someone else from time to time, but stopped since one of them would become the third wheel.

 

It almost felt like they were together for the sake of being together, since they didn’t do that much together anymore: they used to watch Netflix after dinner, cuddling, but for some reason that tradition died out, Even claiming that after working with films for the whole day, the last thing he wanted to do was to actually watch them when he got home. Isak didn’t mind, he was also exhausted when he got home back from work.

 

This doesn’t mean, though, that they weren’t there for each other. Isak would always be for Even when he had one of his episodes, and Even stood next to Isak when his mother passed away. It was right after Isak finished his Master and got a job.

 

“Jonas asked me if we’re going to have dinner on Friday,” Even said as he served the food.

Isak nodded slowly. “I mean, that’s what we do on Fridays, right?”

“Right.”

 

Something Isak missed was kissing in public. They didn’t do it much often now. At first, when they were just two teenagers, kissing in public felt almost revolutionary and, at the same time, new. Now that they were together and could kiss each other anytime, it felt like they needed to do so every second of the day.

 

Those little quirks they both had loved about each other had become a bother for both of them. Even, who always found it adorable when Isak fell asleep in the morning on his chest, now hated it. Not because he didn’t like having Isak on his chest, but because it meant that Isak would be late to work, and then he’d come back home angry for that, and Even would have to take all the shit.

 

Isak, on the other hand, now hated when Even sang in the shower. In the mornings, he only wanted to have some silence while he had breakfast, but Even singing made it impossible. Sometimes he didn’t even finish his coffee so that he could leave even earlier.

 

Deep down, they both loved each other, they truly did. Isak couldn’t imagine life without Even, but at the same time the monotony was destroying their relationship. It was destroying them.

 

“I need, well, _we_ , need to get out of that flat and do something. Something different.” Eva looked at him with pity. This wasn’t the first coffee Eva and Isak shared to deal with Isak’s and Even’s problems. And Eva would always recommend that they talk about it, which they had previously done, but after a few weeks it always came back to the monotony.

 “Have you saved up enough money?” Eva threw a cube of sugar in her coffee. She always had one, since they were teens.

Isah shrugged. “I guess.”

“You should go on a trip or something.”

Isak rolled his eyes, “Eva, we already do that every summer.”

“No, you don’t. I mean somewhere outside Norway.” Isak was about to reply, but she interrupted him, “And somewhere outside Scandinavia, I know you’ve been to Denmark. Like, travel across Europe on train or something.”

  


Eva pondered for a while. “I think that you either do something crazy or get used to the monotony and see it as something positive: having a routine, etc. But if you prepare it as a surprise, I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes. I mean, you know how he is.”

Isak sighed, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

_Do I?_

  


All my cash is in euros

All my coins are in yen

All my boys European

All my money is gone

Don't wanna rent cars

I wanna crash cars

I'm feeling nascar in mom and dad's car

I'm not suicidal

I'm too afraid to die

Wanna feel something other than sadness sometimes

 

“Can’t believe we did this,” Even said as they got off the train back home. They had crossed to Denmark and then slept on the train until they reached Germany early in the morning.

Isak held his hand as they walked. They had been to several European cities: Hamburg, Berlin, Prague and Budapest. When Isak had woken up Even with kisses and told him to get ready for a trip, Even almost thought that he was joking, but the backpacks on the living room confirmed that his boyfriend was, indeed, crazy. The trip actually cheered him up, Even had been feeling low lately.

Even had talked with Mikael about the drama he was living at home. He knew that it wasn’t Isak’s fault, nor his own. Hell, how could Isak be guilty of anything? It was the fact that they were doing the same every day, so now that they had been in other countries he certainly felt like when they were just two teeangers in love exploring a new world. They even did stuff they had done during their teenage years, before uni (like fucking in the bathroom of a train). They had sex almost every night, when they stayed at hotels and didn’t sleep on the trains, and they even tried new stuff.

 

Even did feel like he was falling in love again. And so did Isak. Their love wasn’t something they had gotten “used to”, but rather something exciting.

However, now that they were coming back home, none of them knew what the situation would be like.

Everything went well at first, they were still in the same mood than when they were travelling and meeting new places and new people.

Even was sitting on the counter, mug of coffee in his hands, when Isak came in, drying his hair with a towel.

“Hei, good morning,” Isak said, standing between Even’s legs and kissing his boyfriend.

“Morning,” Even said against his lips.

It was another day of work. It was still dark outside, the only light outside coming from the window from the building across from their own.

Isak already knew what he would do that day. He’d work in front of his computer for a few hours, and then he’d have lunch with Eva, who worked near, and then he’d keep working, although his mind would be focused on his hot boyfriend who would be waiting for him at home.

And then, he’d get off the tram, feeling the cold snow in his bones, only wishing to be inside. They lived in the second floor, so they rarely used the lift, only when they came back home a bit tipsy. Isak would walk up those twenty-one stairs, knowing that there was someone who loved him waiting at home. That he was loved.

“You know,” Isak said against Even’s forehead, “I actually like this.”

“Hmmm?” Even kissed his nose. “What is ‘this’?”

“You know. Daily life. Routine. I think that we weren’t handling it well because we thought that it would destroy us.”

“Yeah. I guess we’ll have to work on it a bit. But, Isak?”

Isak, who was kissing his neck, looked at him. “Yes?”

“Nothing can destroy us,” Even said.

And Isak smiled. And Isak kissed him.

 

You are special to me

You are special to me

You are special to me

You are special to me

You are special to me

You are special to me


End file.
